Broken Promises
by increak96
Summary: Kanji has a mental breakdown and wonders what he did to deserve this abandonment. OC, occurs between Rainbows and Fabulous, inspired by the song "Like A Racecar", ONESHOT!


**A\N: So, this is a short little fic about Kanji's breakdown after Ghirahim and Shai left him all alone in that bid ole' castle by himself. Inspired by the song 'Like A Racecar' by 'Hawk Nelson'**

**If you wanna hear it: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=qcepOoFEtBI**

**I think it's 'My dad is gone' not 'But Daddy's gone'. Idk, but I have all of their CDs and I'm pretty sure I've read the lyrics on that one before, soooo... *shrugs***

**Anyways! Thank you all for voting on the poles. Tomorrow is your last chance to vote on the one regarding Zelda's attitude in Fabulous, we have a pretty clear answer there. As for the one about GhirahimxShyra, there is no clear answer, so I'm going to need some more. The next LOZ fic I post will be a sample of them and their relationship... a first date, perhaps? After that, I'm hoping to get a clear answer so we can get this show on the road! Thank you all for your support and your reviews and your wonderful words! You've all been so kind and fantastic! So thank you.**

**Without further ado...**

**BROKEN PROMISES!**

**(Pst! I don't own anything!)**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kanji woke up for the millionth time in a cold sweat, screaming out his master's name in pure terror as he tumbled from the bed in a mess of sheets. He gasped for air, shoving his matted, sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes as he grappled for something to hold onto. Grabbing the bedpost, he pulled himself to his feet and ran to the light switch, flipping it on and flooding the room in brightness.<p>

Upon seeing he was safe, he sighed in relief, closing his eyes. He slid down to the ground and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and lowering his head. He grit his teeth, tears brimming his eyes as a sob racked his body.

_Why, Master… Why? Why did you leave?_

Kanji whimpered, biting his lip to keep the flood of emotions under control. He didn't understand… He just didn't understand. Why had Master Ghirahim left? Why had Shai left? They left him all alone in the castle… defenseless and alone. He was scared… didn't they know that? Or did they just not care?

Kanji ran his hand slowly up his back, hissing as his fingers came in contact with the vicious welts.

"You promised, Master Ghirahim… you _promised_." He let out another soft sob, straining to hold it in. "You promised you would never abuse me! _Why?_"

Kanji remembered that night like crystal in his mind. It was etched there permanently. The gentle kisses and soft words… Why had that all gone away? Had Kanji done something wrong? Something so terribly wrong and disappointing it would arouse feelings of hatred and malice? Why would Master break his promise?

The confusion turned to pure, unbridled rage and Kanji jumped to his feet, plunging a fist into his dresser. He broke through the wood, splinters flying in all directions. He tore it out and slammed into his full-length mirror, glass shards falling to the ground.

"Why did you leave me, Master? _WHY?_"

The anger slowly fizzled out, and he walked over to his bed, flopping onto his stomach and inhaling the familiar sent of Ghirahim and Shai. He had removed the sheets from their beds and placed them on his own, truly desperate for anything that reminded him of them.

Shai… his best friend… The two were always together. It was as if they were connected at the hip. Certainly, Shai had always had a more intimate relationship with Ghirahim, but that didn't mean Shai lorded it over him like a status, and Ghirahim truly loved them both. Shai always treated Kanji like a brother, and because Shai was older, he was protective and caring. He had never once left Kanji to fend for himself—but perhaps that was not a good thing. Perhaps it had spoiled him and now, when he really needed the skill, he was unable to keep himself safe.

"Shai… I'm scared without you here. I'm twelve years old, Shai! Twelve! You think I can do this without you?"

The shaking began again as the sobbing racked his body, coughing as the wails became more violent.

_I don't want to be alone!_

The tears slowly stopped and the sobs faded as silence permeated the room. Kanji heaved a sigh and pulled himself into a sitting position, wiping his eyes. He looked around, scanning every object in the room.

Kanji had this odd desire to keep only things that reminded him of his life—both the good and the bad parts, and some of the things he had in his room were the strangest of all objects… but to him it all made perfect sense. Even his clothing had memories stitched into it—his toothbrush did, too.

Kanji eased himself onto the floor and lay down, reaching under his bed and feeling around until his fingers came in contact with something soft and smooth and oh-so-familiar. He pulled it out, raising it to his face and sighing into the fabric. He ran his fingers over the rough stitches along the right leg joint, a light smile gracing his lips as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Levin…"

"_Master! Master Ghirahim, he's broke! He's broke!" Kanji wailed, holding the toy and severed limb up to his master, tears streaming down his face and dripping off of his chin._

"_What happened?" Ghirahim questioned, kneeling down and taking the toy into his hands, a contemplative expression twisting his features._

"_I w-was runnin' down the stairs 'cause I forgot to do the dishes after b-breakfast and I wanted them all to be d-done before we went to school, and I tripped! He got caught at the t-top of the stairs, but I fell all the way down and ripped him!"_

_Ghirahim hushed the sobbing child, gently pulling him into a hug. "Well, first things first. Are you hurt at all?"_

_Kanji rubbed his arm and held up the limb so his master could see the cut._

"_Alright, I will fix that right up. It's very small, and I should think you just need a small bandage."_

"_What about Levin, Master?" Kanji asked frantically._

_Ghirahim laughed softly. "That, my dear boy, is what sewing kits are for." Ghirahim quickly cleaned the wound and stuck a band-aid on it, tousling his hair and standing up. "Now, you go to school like a good boy, and when you get back today, Levin will be waiting on your bed."_

"_O…Okay…"_

Of course that day had been the longest day of his life, but Master had been true to his word, and when Kanji got home later in the day, Levin was all stitched up and waiting for him.

Master… Master was true to his word. He always kept his promises… but every master—even a Master like Ghirahim—makes mistakes sometimes! And Shai… what if Shai had no control? What if he was captured by those dreaded humans? And what if… what if they… _trusted _him? Maybe that was why they had left him with the castle… they believed he could handle it.

_Maybe… Maybe I was wrong. They really do love me…_

The demon boy fell back onto his sheets and held his plush toy in front of his face. He nuzzled it against his neck, smiling widely at the thought of Master and Shai someday returning…

Suddenly, he jumped up. "I better have everything cleaned for when they do come back! Master can't return to a dirty home, and leaving Shai with all the leftover chores would be so unethical!"

Kanji grabbed a purple sash from his dresser and tied Levin to his waist. He dashed out into the hall, smiling for the first time in months. Running into the living room, he threw the curtains open and let light stream in through the windows. Dust flew up around him, and he coughed, waving his hand in front of his face.

In the days since Ghirahim started to slip into… whatever it was that had so brutally claimed his mind, Shai and Kanji had ceased their work, focusing only on living from one day to the next and pleasing their Master on missions. But now… the house was a mess. Dust, mold, dirty dishes, filthy clothes, objects scattered every which way, the smell of rotting flesh and old food lingering in the air.

No more!

When Master and Shai got back, everything would be pristine. Kanji had to hurry, because they were coming back. Kanji knew for a fact they were coming back. He knew because they loved him, and he loved them, and he had served Ghirahim faithfully for years, and even though he made mistakes, when it all came down to it, they were always going to be there for each other. And he never should have doubted.


End file.
